


[DoFP原作背景二设]沉默如海/Silent all these years

by aquagaze



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men(DoFP)
Genre: Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquagaze/pseuds/aquagaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一发完结。原著背景有二设，Charles提前恢复能力，和还在监牢里的Erik通过主脑漫游通话聊天……的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[DoFP原作背景二设]沉默如海/Silent all these years

**Author's Note:**

> 不虐的逆转万查，和电影情节以及走向有所不同；时间线是在dofp的开头部分。  
> 万字短篇，治愈系，HE

【Side C.】  
他朝头盔上吹一口气扬起灰尘，像久瘠的土地上刮过一阵苍凉的风烟。

Charles下了决心，但仍显得信心匮乏。他搁置许久的能力如刀入鞘，刀——该死的，金属，沾满锈迹而不再锋锐，他不确定还有使用的必要。  
Charles张开口成为一个圆再闭紧，没有多余精力抱怨关于金属的联想。双颊鼓起时，他脸上因胡茬堆起的颓然消去了一点。  
他把决心做一遍复沓，才在Cerebro的操控盘上输入坐标。  
五角大楼，地下100层。  
过程不如预想顺利，或者说，过程与预想一样不顺利。——这完全不同，Charles确信是后者，听起来比较悲观，如他一样。  
Cerebro脱了缰，他的能力也是，毫不意外地。Charles抵住太阳穴与之艰难对抗，斑斓光点变得模糊成团，他将它们一一归拢，这耗费掉不小的力气。等Cerebro总算顺服下来，听命于他阔别已久的旧主，Charles已喘息如同置身斗兽场。  
可角斗士是他，兽也是他。  
Charles牵动单边嘴角，迎接他终其一生为之所困的困兽之斗的归来。

 

Erik的睡姿很安静：他平躺，双手交叠，足踝并拢。这使他看起来和路过电线杆的鸟一样温和无害。  
Charles的第一反应有些脱线又合乎情理。在某一个瞬间，读心者超乎常人灵敏的大脑陷入迟滞。  
在他看见那个温和无害睡姿的一瞬间。  
他的意识沿空气逶迤下行，却在真正降下之前犹豫顿足。聚精会神中Charles听见自己逐渐提速的心率，像13岁那年站在储物柜前无法递出情书的初恋男孩一样焦灼不安。  
这实在是个蹩脚的类比，他拒绝思考这一联想的合理性。  
Charles深呼吸，他现在只能顾上这个，循环往复的空气被喷薄得灼烫。意识以徘徊之姿缓缓发散，逐一勾勒温和无害的表象：Erik的双眼自然闭上，过分长的睫毛投下一片浓稠阴影，吐息均匀；脸部线条瘦削明晰。  
看起来老了些，又或许没有。

"Charles？"  
突如其来的Erik的声音着实将Charles卷入一阵惊惶，可他强大的脑子还能同时定格瞬时的记忆断片并反复咀嚼它：低沉的气音，如同鸟羽扫过面部带来轻痒。  
Charles侧耳屏息，绞尽脑汁谋划一种得体的回应方式，比方说好久不见老朋友……去他的，他不打算称呼一个杀人犯老友。  
"除非我弄错了，但……"  
自言自语的Erik是一帧迟疑的电影慢镜。视野中的他在Charles凝神回望时睁开眼，冰凉遥远的灰绿色闪烁碎光，如同他的沉眠由Charles轻柔的目光唤醒，如同一个恰逢其时的回应。  
Charles感到自己狂跳的心脏附加了一记抽动。

Erik坐起身，竖直一边膝盖，手指停在膝头摩挲蜷动。老天那姿势绝不该属于一个——囚徒，而是橱窗里的广告模特，什么的。Charles的思维发出不受控的低吼，不可避免地再一次跑了题。说真的一旦牵扯到Erik，他通往目标的路途很难不发生偏移。  
也许路途上充满金属，Charles对自己辩解。  
也许路途由心做出导引，Charles对自己承认。

Erik展示了一张少有的面孔：他的疑惑不加掩饰，浮升的意识浮片被Charles拾取，来来回回的同一组单词。Charles对那些凌乱字母做了个拼读，他两岁时就掌握的那种。  
C-h-a-r-l-e-s，它们漂满囚室。  
Charles眨动双眼，稍稍启唇使空气灌入口腔。他的思维集中于自己被投映得充满有限空间的名字，Charles，他心焦意乱。找回先机的愉悦开始发涨直到充斥心脏，他终于洒下意识如同倾下一场晨雾。  
Erik反应迅疾，讶异的情绪在他意识外层一闪而逝。他鼻尖动了动，像是那意识有气味似的，并依据气味做出辨认。"Charles。"这一次他说的是个陈述句。  
"Hi，Erik."?  
读心者缓慢凝起一抹微笑，起初它甜美如昔日，渐渐嘴角下沉，那微笑就成了个讽刺。

 

老套的开场白过后，他们默契地一同浸泡在名为沉默的海域。  
心灵感应者开始真正与对方建立连接，以无必要性的，小心试探的形式。阔别总会使人小心翼翼，Charles吐出一句叹息。即使他怀着激愤与责难之心，同时还有“正事”需要与其商讨，即使遥远的地理距离注定这是仅可能的交流方式。——换句话说，Charles本该理直气壮。  
Charles不理直气壮，一点也不。

“没有头盔，Charles。”Erik抿起笑意的样子使Charles的双手在轮椅扶手上攒握成拳凸显青筋。“我想违抗你也办不到，无论是连接，读心，指令，或者还有别的什么。”  
Charles咬着牙齿挤出压抑摩擦音，“我不想再进入你的脑子，Erik。但你该庆幸我们可以如此交流，更文明的，通过成年人的方式。”  
“否则你打算一见到我就朝我挥拳？”  
Erik语气了然仿佛他才是读心者。Charles如被这错觉所蛊惑而坦诚相告：“没错。”  
“不过Charles，我无法确定哪一种方式更‘文明’。”Erik善意地抛出嘲讽，“这样看来我们也很难吵架，毕竟在对方意识里大吼大叫，那太不‘成年人’了。”  
“我想真诚是成年人应该掌握的美德之一，”Charles忍着耐心，他从来不缺的就是这个，“那包括偶尔发自内心的‘大吼大叫’。”  
“囚徒不是教授，不需要美德。”  
“我现在不再是教授。”  
反驳成了下意识行为，Charles发现自己口不择言。他很快感知到Erik的不解纷纷扬扬如同Westchester深冬的大雪，根本用不着他多问一句“为什么？”  
“与你无关。”  
远距离对谈。Charles想，现在只能如此。不可思议的交流行为使他们在理性中得以维持文明的僵持，眼下他给自己打了个“A”：至少在僵持中他仍表现得足够强硬。  
尽管这需求本身即代表缺失的信心，Charles佯装不知。  
Erik没有追问。他的眉毛拧成刀锋，姿态不再傲慢但依然防备。Charles探知他的意识世界——却相反，仿佛层层堆垒的金属宫殿，独为Charles敞开他的明锐。  
没有头盔。Charles暗自重复他的说辞，这构成毫无保留的理由吗？  
他暂且无法相信。

“所以，不再是教授的Xavier先生，”Erik听上去暧昧而挑衅，读心者不知该为此愤怒还是听凭情感涡流为之沉陷。“今天来有何贵干？”  
Charles的指甲在扶手上敲击，是他紧张的证明。  
“我做了一个梦。”他从鼻腔嗤地溢出笑声，这很荒谬，他知道。Charles下巴收紧，看起来脆弱，他至少庆幸Erik看不见这脆弱。  
“你梦见我？”  
Erik的反问令Charles措手不及只能下意识回答“不”，却因慌张导致的稍高分贝而更像是一桩借口。他抬头注视Erik，对方眼色无辜，唇尖装模作样上翘，偏侧头颅做好准备姿态，迎接Charles进一步欲盖弥彰的阐释。  
Charles恨不得给他敏捷的脑子里轰一枚炮弹。  
“不，我梦见我自己。”他冷静下来应答，“准确来说，是来自未来的我。几十年后，大概。”

那不是个轻松的梦，讲述起来却没有太多困难。  
Charles捉住一个奇异梦境，他听见自己的声音而自己并未开口。他是个心灵感应者，很容易就辨认出那苍老陌生的声音的确来自于“自己”。尽管模糊的身影看不清脸，Charles恍惚只望见一个圆润的光头。  
我已经衰老到完全秃顶了吗。Charles不情不愿地想。  
老Charles对情况做简略介绍，包括他在这年纪的能力已足够强大，使他得以寻觅到几十年前自己的思维——哪怕只是通过一场梦。Charles对此乐见其成。事实上他对老去的自己的各方面都相当满意，可惜的是，除了秃顶。  
“如果你可以读我，你就知道我说的是实情。”噢他对自己的近况——当然那其实是“历史”，一清二楚。  
“我们的时间不多，Charles，需要你尽快恢复能力。显然你知道问题出在哪儿。”  
“我无法面对那些声音，那些——太多的痛苦，”Charles的嘴型由于强调而夸张地拉伸，“我需要睡个好觉。”  
“你无法面对自己的痛苦。”  
老Charles读他的心，回溯他的过往，下着他的定义。  
“好吧，对。我无法。”Charles想他感激这个梦，他许久不曾坦诚，他缺乏能够坦诚的对象，即使是对自己，现在的这个。  
“那么如果你同意，来试试。”老Charles的思维张开网络，为Charles提供一具外壳，一座桥，“面对它们。”

Charles稍有迟疑，随即慷慨赴约。意识触角探向大脑最深处，他罕有地探究自己的头脑，如同凿往地心的钻井。Charles渐觉窒息，他们在极深的黑暗中停步，老Charles以某种情绪为他加持。“Hope.”那个老迈却稳定的声音说，再次给他以启示。  
Charles于是摈弃怯懦上前，手臂颤抖着伸直，他跟随指引撕下一整面惹眼的，已经轻微结痂的创口。这真是个荒诞梦境，一篇寓言，一个具象。Charles不得不惊叹于大脑无止境的机能。淋漓血肉暴露在他的视线里，当中嵌着个熟悉的人形，是一片影子。  
手掌前伸，张开的五指，戴着头盔。  
Charles当然认得他。

出于隐私保护或者别的什么原因，Charles在对Erik复述梦境时略过了末尾部分。以及，颓废多年的Charles如何在短时间内放弃了站立与行走与安稳梦境，重新坐上轮椅，重新——取回他弃置许久的心灵感应能力，他也只字未提。  
你需要了解什么呢，Erik？颓废或站立，行走或安稳，轮椅或超能力，它们说到底都与你无关。Charles意态悲悯，悲哀与怜悯纠缠，朝向Erik的或他自己的，他其实一团乱麻。

“这是个什么，托梦？”Erik语气怀疑，但Charles读到那怀疑的塌陷。  
“是托梦，也是心灵感应者之间有可能发生的连接，我想。”Charles很严肃，严肃总能很好地遮盖思绪。  
“听起来像某种东方魔法。”Erik说这句时漏出一丝笑意，也许有不小心的因素在，但足够Charles随之绽放柔和微笑。  
他长而轻地吁了口气，“它或许就是。”  
Charles从意识深海打捞出一件新发现：在十年后这场与Erik磕磕绊绊的初次交谈中，他头一回给了他肯定。  
以他丰富的人际交往经验来看，大概不是个好兆头。Charles想。

“他——我指未来的你，告诉你未来的变种人正面临险境？”Erik用力皱眉的响动被Charles捕捉，他正变得焦躁而这挑起Charles抑制的焦躁。但他不是为煎熬彼此而来。  
不是在这一方面，至少。  
“不止变种人，是全人类。”读心者维持他的博爱主义，“他们竟然利用了Raven的……”  
Erik轻声打断他，“所以Mystique是关键了。”  
他仍然坚持使用与自己不同的称呼，Charles无力纠正。他想问起Raven的境况，虽然也已是十年之前的，但现在不是时候。  
“他让你——我是说未来的你，让你来找我？”Erik仿佛漫不经心，他挑起眉时仍旧聚焦攻击性，“但我关在这监狱又能带来什么帮助？给你计策？我想你未必接受，Charles。”  
“他——未来的我，让我等。一个契机，一个使者，他有所预感，但还不完全了解。”  
“好吧。等待可以解决问题，Charles的风格，从年轻到老。”Erik下了结论，态度温和不带批判，于是Charles接受了他。  
“有时的确可以。”他有点累了，同Erik道了别，“明天我们可以继续讨论，如果你……没有意见的话，当然。”  
Charles不明白自己最后为何换上征询的口气，然而Erik回以认可的单音，那没什么理由的，令Charles的情绪感到骤然的轻松与失衡。

“见到你也很好，老友。（Good to see you too，old friend.）”而这是Erik的告别词，他对今日的“会面”下了结语。Charles听见“too”，他检索自身记忆之后确信自己不曾率先表达类似含义。可Erik在声线里挑起充足的暖意，充足的友好与放松，它们和缓地送往Charles的脑部神经里掀起一场风，寂静悠长地将他围裹。  
Charles摘下头盔，眼角尚有不及抹去的湿润，后背顺着轮椅滑下去，像是整个人深陷其中。

 

“与Erik连接之前的窥视”成为Charles的一项新乐趣。  
Erik处于睡眠，或者摆出奇异瑜伽姿势，双眼微阖，使读心者得以在静默中实行窥视——他不愿承认这形同偷窥。  
他保持适当距离，触角刚刚能抵达Erik飘散在外的那些——任何人的意识都不是完全集中的。Erik通常比普通人警醒，也许牢狱生涯消磨了一些他的紧张感和过度敏锐的注意力。Charles本该为此欢呼，如果Magneto的危险性的确因这无金属监禁而有所降低。  
Charles本该，但他不。

“Charles.”Erik抬起下巴，目光越过天顶那片透明玻璃，同虚空中的Charles打招呼。  
“Hey，Erik.”  
“你来了有一会儿了。”Erik指出来，不给他留下余地。  
“你知道。”Charles做着无意义回答。  
“我知道。”  
“也许磁控者在我们不知道的时候习得了心灵感应，”Charles揶揄道，不自觉地，发觉这是Erik惯常的语气，他有点走神。“如果你能猜到我此刻在想些什么。”  
Erik欣然接受挑战，“‘这个杀人凶手’之类的，大概。”  
“……”  
“看来我得分了。”他咧开嘴露出一个不那么让人愉悦的笑容，没有等来Charles的否定，于是那是个默认。“你一直在在意这个。”  
“我不该？”Charles燃起恼怒，“看看你都做了什么！”  
“你根本不了解我做了什么，Charles。”Erik不屑道。  
Charles再次庆幸他们不必面对面交谈，这令他节省了大量用以强忍眼眶中咸涩液体的精力，只需努力保持声调平静——即使只是意识中的。“我知道你夺走了我最珍贵的东西。”  
“那么也许你当初就该更努力地保护他们。”  
Erik，不——Magneto，冷静地对他施加挑衅。在Charles看来。

 

然而一个画面忽然在Charles的头脑中映射，像一首预言的咏唱，有关想象中的未来。他跨步上前提起Erik的衣领，他们剑拔弩张即将大打出手。作为旁观者的Charles被这画面逗得几乎笑出声音，他们都不再年轻，早过了大打出手的年纪。但倘若他们见面，这画面也许真会发生，就像两个青春期过度延迟的幼稚鬼。  
他的怒火随即被风压低，却刮落一串眼泪。  
“在对方脑袋里大吼大叫，这太不成年人了。Charles，你开的坏头。”他用玩笑般的口气，向Charles伸探的意识渐趋平息。Charles简直怀疑自己是否不慎将那幅画面投进了他的意识里。  
“但至少有一件事你弄错了。”他补充说。  
“嗯？”Charles发出单音节，掩饰落泪后尚且浓郁的鼻音。  
“我没有刺杀总统。”  
“得了吧Erik，”Charles嗤笑，“子弹拐弯了，还有谁能办到？除了你。”  
“我是在尝试救他，因为他是我们其中的一员。”Erik恳切得让人难以指摘，“你可以读我，验证这是事实。”  
Charles沉默，他想他不需要。液体再次蓄满眼眶，将他的碧蓝虹膜浸润得近乎透明而伤感。  
“你一定觉得我蠢透了。”Charles任含泪的低哑哭腔被Erik辨识。“很多事情你早说过，你说过他们总会找上我们。”  
“但我也没有料到会发展至此。”Erik轻描淡写地带过，没有借此炫耀自己的远见。相反地，他的意识轻柔展开，如同一只覆上的手掌。Charles为这意识的温度所安抚，然后他得到一句全然出乎预料的话语。  
“我很抱歉，Charles。为发生的所有一切。”

 

Erik等了一会，连接的那端一片寂静。他近乎以为Charles已经摘下头盔——当然不，他的思维还与自己保持接壤，是他曾经过于熟悉的感受：那片意识探寻而来的触角，一个柔和的试探弧度，与他的意识勾连时散发的眷恋气息。  
熟悉得像是会永远存在下去，让人错觉并未相隔十年。

寂静终于打破，Charles轻咳两声作为提醒，并不必要地咳得脸颊发红。“Erik，你想得太大声了。”  
Erik有点耳热，但他没什么好隐瞒的。“我以为它们放在意识的底部（你听不见的部分）。”  
“对我来说，太大声了。”  
“噢，读心者。”Erik打趣道，笑容明亮狡黠，额头因之堆起深邃褶皱。“我忽略了已经过去十年，你的能力大概有我不了解的长足进步。”  
“不，”Charles微笑否定，意识到自己再次说了多余的话，索性将其补充完整，“事实上，它退步了。”  
他抽了口气，肩膀被这动静带动，一耸一沉。潦草的卷发搭落双肩。“它差一点就消失了。”

话题再次导向沉重，Erik打算追根究底，但不是今天，今天的Charles听起来疲惫不堪。“无论如何，很高兴它现在回来了。”他试图转移对方的注意力，“但愿没有别人见证刚才这些，比如你先前在我脑袋里大吼大叫。那也许有损你的形象。”  
“别人？”Charles不明所以。  
“那个跟着你的科学爱好者，蓝色的，长毛，怪力。”Erik一个字一个字往外蹦地形容道。“我记得Cerebro是他的发明，你大概需要他辅助操作。”  
“噢你说Hank。”Charles笑了几声，“别像个孩子那样描述你认识的人，而且他不总是蓝色的。”  
“蓝色很好。”  
Charles又想起Raven，但他得先做个澄清。“我的确时常需要Hank帮忙，包括连接Cerebro的时候。除了这次，我从未打算找他。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为是你，Erik。”Charles后知后觉，以亲切姿态冲淡话语中漫出的暧昧与深情，“我需要独自面对，我的朋友。”

 

【Side E.】  
疲惫与沉默正昭示今日谈话结束的可能性。  
Erik总能提前发现这样的时刻，当Charles的意识即将从自己的大脑脱离，他总能发现。  
边缘往外溢出一点，好比说是——挥发。Charles的意识类似椭圆形，是那种稳定而圆融的形状，完美嵌入任何一只形状规整的脑壳，不给人压迫，也难以遭到入侵。  
那就是Charles，一个非必要素质也过于理想的心灵感应者。他的同类，譬如Emma，想必会因此嫉妒。变种人的能力是Erik钟爱的议题之一，因此，即使仅在这单一层面，他亲爱的老友也从一开始就像一端张扬耀眼的磁极。  
磁控者对此无法抵御。

在这牢笼里Erik有时回想起古巴，在那片海滩匆忙发生的一切，他们的分别——他几乎要怀疑那是地球磁极发生倒转才可能导致的：极大的相吸陡然转变为极大的相斥。当然他不否认，是他这磁控者亲手所为。  
他想得远了，不过他知道Charles并未发现。  
Charles脱离时的思维有一点疲倦和松散，像刚煮好的牛奶上热腾腾的气，奶白色的。外逃的Charles的思绪这时勾回来一截，敲了敲Erik，Erik正沉浸在回忆中无端浮现的一帧场景，被惊动的思绪于是把它投射至连接另一端，不经意地。  
【Charles在喝牛奶时咽下一大口，嘴角因此挂上一圈奶渍，他通常会伸舌缓慢舔去。Charles的胡须剃得很干净，舌头经过只留下一层湿润水光。】  
他不是本该用餐巾擦嘴吗，那时的Erik想，作为出身高贵的英国绅士。几次三番过后他似乎解读出对方身体语言的暗示，却依然感到迷惑。  
Charles在他脑海里释放来自旧日般愉悦的笑声，清脆的如同敲击玻璃窗的雨水，同时敲击在Erik后颈。于是他获得启示开始伸展思维外圈，那里伸出几只钢铁钩子，牢牢扒住本打算逸散的椭圆形，如同给旅行箱上锁一样往里收紧。  
“我要走了，Erik。”他告别的声音平静妥帖。  
Erik静默，连意识也是。一个No字也会显得耍无赖，Erik于是否决了自己将给予任何回应的提案，——仿佛沉默就可以掩盖他耍无赖的真相一般。

Charles的意识并不肯欣然就范。  
他已然溜出的思维末端开始分叉，小幅度地蹭着钢铁钩子挣扎。倒不能说他不够努力，可惜Erik蛮横钳制着他，如同从前以双手拢成钳制Charles单薄身躯的怀抱。Charles无法自控地回想起那些钳制，以力量，以热切，以爱意。  
他们保持这样奇异却幼稚的对峙不短的一段时间，直到双方都开始因力疲而屈起指关节敲上太阳穴。Erik在对方意识外侧沉声，说出一个宛如耳语的祈使句：  
“再待一会儿，Charles。”  
这是个命令——或者请求。Charles眨了眨眼睛，抬起双手以示无可奈何，令自己和自己的意识同时松弛下来。  
这真是愚蠢。那个犯规的Erik和竟然举起白旗的自己，两个人，蠢得旗鼓相当。Charles收起咒骂保持风度：“Erik，这并无任何意义。”  
“嗯哼。”Erik愉快得几乎要吹起口哨。  
他赢回一个拥抱，如同那些退远的昔日。

 

Erik中午刚过就迎来了Charles，这和前几日情况不同。但他正犯困的大脑不打算在一次“会面”伊始就对此过多思考。  
何况读心者轻灵的思维开始蹦跃。它们在Erik稍感昏沉的脑袋上如同一段阳光铺展——早晨带着露水能敲打出旋律的那一种，尽管这阳光打搅了他的午睡计划。  
Charles毫不自知地向他问候午安。Erik双手叉腰笔直站立，“你听起来心情不错，Charles。”  
“我有吗？”Charles反问以掩盖匆忙驶向Cerebro导致的气喘，并终于发现这行为如此可笑，鉴于他是通过意识而非喉咙来与Erik远距离沟通。  
“发生了什么好事吗？你听起来像是跑——”Erik吞下一个不该出现的单字，“冲过来的。”  
天知道他是怎么听出来的。Charles想，因同时意识到Erik的体贴和可笑显露复杂笑容。

几次谈话中他们没有人率先提起Charles的腿，这不是个好话题，无论从任何方面而言。Charles知道Erik已经知情，至于他知道多少又是谁告诉他的——他都毫无兴趣。他的确有过一段颓废的日子而这与他的腿有关，Erik对此或许一无所知，可难道他会借此向Erik索取什么吗——一个认错？然后再由他大度地表示原谅？  
Charles给这想象涂抹上嘲讽色彩，他做了标记后将之归入自己有序的意识仓储。Cerebro围拢在他脸侧的光暗淡了一点，Charles垂下目光，再扬起来。  
“暂时还没有好消息。”他有所觉察，“你似乎原本打算做些什么，Erik？”  
“午睡。”Erik发现自己逐渐习惯保持连接的状态并感觉安全，使他对Charles轻松坦承。“当然这没什么，你知道，一个囚犯可以在任何时间去睡觉。”  
Charles不置可否地扁了扁嘴，意识捕获Erik散发的疲倦气息，令他产生轻微抱歉想法。“但你有自己的时间表。Erik，你一向拥有严谨作息。”  
“的确。不像你，Charles。”Erik悠闲的目光扫过四周，“尽管在这种地方无法得知具体时间，但我大概知道。所以我很惊讶你在正午时刚睡醒，然后就来和我闲聊？”  
Charles冷不防被拆穿。事实上他只是过早醒来后在两小时前理所应当地发困，并放任自己小憩了一会。“你怎么知道我刚睡醒？”  
Erik令人不解地语气笃定，“你听起来就像是。”他让旧事如海浪漫过大脑，一些不常泛起的回忆。

【Charles尚未睁开眼睛，他哼了几声往Erik怀里又蜷紧了一点，一头乱翘的卷发挠在对方的肩颈乃至胸膛之间。意识缓慢清醒的同时向Erik脑中辐射心灵感应。“早安Erik。”他说。用那种与从喉咙里发声类似的口气，混杂懒怠、懵懂及甜蜜，也许是昨夜Erik遗留在他身体里的，并因此显得过分可爱。】  
他需要在联想到早安吻之前及时打住思绪。  
“噢，Erik。”Charles听起来就像是惊讶得只来得及张圆了嘴。  
“你听到了？”Erik忽略了，他没打算让他听见，但他也没打算隐瞒。  
“我想……是的。”Charles猛吸一口气，牙齿磕住下唇。“我的朋友，我很高兴你对一些记忆如此印象深刻。”  
然后他们默契地待在彼此的脑袋里，维持了好几分钟的沉默。

 

“如果你关心我的作息，”Erik绕回更早的话题。“我确实有自己的时间表。”Charles对他表达了倾听意愿，于是Erik继续，“睡觉和锻炼，没有更多的事。”  
“锻炼？”  
“保持锻炼。要知道，在这个特意为我打造的囚牢，通过锻炼我发现，我仍可以利用非金属物体磁场的磁力悬浮。”  
“那真令人惊叹。”Charles由衷感叹。  
“当然，我还是更想念——”Erik顿了一下，无意识的停顿带来意想不到的后果。Charles在听到想念时心提上来，像一只蜷缩的小鸟蛰伏在喉咙口，扑棱着恼恨而无力的翅膀。  
你在荒唐地期待什么？Charles自问，庆幸读心者是自己而非Erik。  
“金属。”  
对读心者一瞬间繁杂的内心活动无知无觉的Erik说。

“当然。”Charles无可名状的紧张坍塌下来，“我猜想你甚至会拥抱它们，当你重新能够接触金属。”  
Erik以一个挑眉回应。Charles在这个空隙下移目光扫过他全身。“说起来，Erik，之前我就想说，关于你身上的那件衣服。”  
“嗯？”  
“抱歉我要对它做出评判，请把这当作来自老朋友的关心。”Charles一如既往地，温柔而有礼得过分，一如从前。“说真的，比起囚服，它有点像是宇航员制服。”  
“但愿我们国家的宇航员不会因你这句话感到沮丧。”Erik精力充沛地回以刻薄答语。

“那么，饮食？”Charles不敢相信自己的好奇心如此不加掩饰，可他的确这么问了。“昨天我离开时像是刚好有人来给你送饭，但我没有机会看见那里面有些什么。”  
“货真价实的囚餐，你大概不知道比较好。”Erik耸肩，释放一个轻松笑意，却蛰伏危险迷人的涡旋。“但愿这回答你还满意，对总统刺杀案的犯人的生活细节过度关心的，Xavier记者先生。”  
Charles笑得抬起右手，发现手背因自己专注交谈疏于变换身体姿势而发麻，仿佛针尖在其上弹着琴键。  
“不过这没什么，我对食物从不挑剔。”  
Erik像在做一个安慰，一个开解，他是在这样做吗？  
“这我了解。”  
“你记得。”Erik从容地修改Charles的用词。  
“我记得，是的。”Charles顺从地低语。

 

Charles和Erik的意识在安静中擦碰各自的边缘。  
他们几乎在同一时刻认识到：几天来的交流已如同一场例行电话，通话时间一天天拉长，话题也随之走向漫无边际，仿佛一对逐渐步入热恋期的年轻情侣——只有那些人每天浪费大量时光在类似的事上。  
但他们无人对此表达异议。

“我倒是十年没有好好喝一杯了。”  
Erik的思维开了个小差，一个从食物引起的合理联想。敏捷的读心者为之短促叹息。  
“所以，先拥抱金属还是先喝一杯？”Charles为缓和低沉气压开起玩笑，“如果你离开那里后。”  
“我想还是来点实际的，先喝一杯。”Charles在他脑海里笑出声音，像在肯定Erik的选择并认为它不出所料。但下一秒Erik就成功扭转形势，他再次使Charles的心措手不及。“然后和你来盘棋，金属制的棋子，操控它们移动会很有趣。”

Charles隔着遥远的空间距离盯着Erik。他感到一只棒球从Erik这投手手中向他砸过来，是个坏球，位置偏移地恰巧陷落在他心脏里。  
又或者是个好球，Charles的心脏本就是他的目标。  
“我也很久没下棋了。”Charles勉强抑制心情波涌，他陈述一个事实，包含某种隐含义。  
“十年没做的事情还有很多。”Erik意有所指，“比如……”  
“比如？”  
“比如说话，交谈，闲聊，像我们现在这样。”Erik在他的意识里短暂沉吟，“Charles，你也许无法想象，我在坐牢以前也无法想象。”  
“我在这几天说了我十年来的话。”  
这的确不是Charles设想过的答案。

 

“我不算话很多的人，你知道，但没有多少人有机会保持沉默数年。”  
Erik其实轻描淡写，但当聆听对象是Charles，当Charles以心灵感应者的天赋迅速体察了那些始终萦绕的，监牢中的孤独；它们在他初识Erik时就驻扎在他的朋友心底，Charles以为——或许也的确发生了，它们一度大为削减，它们曾有机会彻底消失。  
“大概我该庆幸的是，作为被单独收监的与外界绝对隔绝的囚徒，我还拥有一位心灵感应者朋友。”Erik态度真诚，但他大概不打算令对话继续肉麻地推进下去。“你看，你能进入每个人的脑子，却未必能对这样的处境有多少体会。”  
可惜Erik看不见Charles，否则他会看到他的朋友表现得释然又伤感，那么他会因此困惑，并收回调侃口气。“别增加我的愧疚感，Erik。”Charles叹息地说。  
“为什么？”  
“我曾经——我一度失去能力。”Charles低头注视膝盖，他的手掌撑在上面。“如果这十年来你没有人可以交谈，而我正自我封闭；你听不到其他任何声音，而我害怕听到声音。”  
Charles允许自己展现软弱，即使在Erik面前，假如在Erik面前。  
“你在你的监牢，我也在我的。”

Erik在想，这像一个和解。  
他没让Charles听见这一句。

“看看你，Charles。”Erik交叠双手搁在脑后，装模作样地给予质疑，“你来找我，究竟是来干什么？”  
“谁知道呢。”Charles抿着嘴。他的喉头干渴，如果可以他希望给自己来一杯威士忌，就现在。“进入世人惧怕的Magneto的脑子，和他聊天，缓解他的寂寞？”  
Erik爽朗地发笑。“你并没有真正进入我的脑子。我了解你的能力，Charles。如果你进入，我应该可以在大脑中看到你的——幻影？”  
这下轮到Charles难以抑制笑容。他想他将在接下来的玩笑中占据上风，不曾意识到这形同一句调情：“直说吧Erik，你想见我。”  
“对，我想见你。”  
Erik第一时间给了他明确答复。

 

“我可以？”  
Charles敲开Erik的意识大门取得通行证。Erik的大脑为他敞开，片刻之后——站在他面前。幻影拥有完好的身体机能，这真令人欣慰。  
“Charles.”  
“Hello，我的朋友。”  
依旧是毫无新意的开场白。一对暌违十年的老友，他们用接下来的时间打量彼此。  
Erik的领口松开一颗扣子，Charles的手指攥紧而后展开；  
Charles被姜黄色胡茬环绕的鲜红嘴唇，Erik在蓝绿色之间无穷变幻的明亮瞳孔。  
Charles只是个幻影于是Erik必须控制某种迫切渴望，他们必须控制。Erik走得更近一步微垂下头，使额头几乎擦过Charles的发顶；他摊开手掌往前伸，使指尖几乎与Charles空着的指尖相触。  
那只是很短的一个瞬间。

Charles离开他的脑子，欢快的啤酒浮沫般的气泡冲向意识表层。“你知道你这个请求太过突然，”他佯作抱怨道，“我甚至没有机会打理仪容。所以，好吧，你有何评价？”  
“吸引力不减。”Erik的回答很简洁，但Charles读到他沸腾般的快乐。  
“想法一致，Erik。”  
Charles语意不明，他知道Erik听得懂。

 

Logan抵达泽维尔学院时长长叹了口气，早晨的学院不复他在未来所熟知的模样，那种勃勃生机。1973年的学院荒草丛生，那或许意味着他这趟时空旅途的艰难前景。  
年轻的高个眼镜男人打开门，在他简要说明来意后不加质疑，热情迎接他踏入空荡宅邸。而他也很快见到年轻的X教授，他独自滑着轮椅沿坡道快速下行，展露Logan熟知的那种亲切笑容。  
“Hello，Logan.”他在Logan开口前稍微凝神，这位读心者随即说，“欢迎来到1973。”  
“我以为你失去了能力……”Logan诧异问道。“未来的你是这样说的，‘那时候的我遇到了点麻烦’。”  
“既然我们愿意相信这趟时空之旅将改变未来，”Charles哪里像是遇到了麻烦，Logan想。他温和，自信，充满活力，与老去的他一样让人可以轻易交付信任。“那么过去，或许也早就在未来的影响下有所改变。”

“Erik！”Charles迫不及待戴上头盔，他气喘吁吁地建立连接。  
“怎么了Charles？”Erik不无谴责，“你听起来又在——跑。”  
“看来未来的我没有骗人，一个使者，一个契机。”Charles像个被宣布圣诞节假期的孩子，他难掩雀跃。“他已经来了，带来一个新计划，其中的一些需要我立即出门去办。其实他打算今天去……”  
“那么你就去办。”Erik轻声打断Charles耗费时间的不必要解释。“你可以明天告诉我结果。”  
Charles无可奈何。假如计划顺利，他想对Erik说的话将在明天失去意义。“Ok，good——”读心者灵光一闪，他俏皮地眨着眼与他的Erik道别。  
并同时约定重逢。  
“待会儿见，Erik。（See you soon，Erik.）”

 

Fin.


End file.
